Shallow Plague
by Ashe Jayfeather
Summary: In a post apocalyptic land of Aaa, a terrible disease known only as the Plague has infected hundreds of people, animals, and even parts of the land. Fionna's sister has contracted the virus, and now it is a race against time to save her. But will she need help on her quest for the cure? And more importantly, will she find it in time to save her sister and the rest of Aaa? Fiolee


**This is just an idea I was thinking about. Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it. May or may not continue, depending on feedback. Read on!...**

* * *

><p>I scream, backing away from the grotesque body before me. It's one of the infected. I can tell it was once a small grassland deer, but now it looks like a misshapen cage of extra legs and dead heads. It makes a gurgling sound as it launches itself forward, its glowing green eyes wild with insanity. I scream again, falling back as I trip over my own feet. The animal is gaining ground, dragging its useless legs behind it.<p>

I close my eyes when I can see the frothy foam coming from the corner of its mouth. So, this is how it ends for me? Killed by and infected creature that probably stood as much a chance of survival as I do now. Nothing can survive in this world, not anymore. And I was foolish to think that I could. I hear the deer's labored breaths, can smell its terrible breath blowing over me as it lashes forward to bite.

Suddenly, I hear a sickening thwack and an inhuman shriek. I open my eyes, heart still pumping a thousand miles a minute. The deer now lays on the ground, looking dazed, just a few feet away. Standing in front of me stands a cloaked figure, tall and slim, a long handled axe held in one hand, a small makeshift shield in the other.

The person is cloaked in a long billowing hood, a dull red color with white trimmings. Ragged bandages cover their arms from the elbow down, wrapped around their hands. Cold almost blue fingers grasp the weapons, the muscles in the back tense. His face is hidden from me, as I am behind him. I can't help but think that the person looks like an executioner.

The deer makes a straggling noise, getting to its feet. I wobbles slightly, then turns to the stranger, between me and it. A scream rips it way out of the poor animal's throat, causing me to flinch. I know the effects of the Plague, but have never been so close to an infected before. The stranger widens his stance, insistent on staying put.

The deer, with quick reflexes that I didn't know it had, charges forward, its eyes rolling with anger. I scream and put an arm over my face, shielding myself from the horror. I hear a grunt, and another hit. I cringe when I hear bones breaking, and take a glance at the scene in front of me.

I can't believe my eyes. The stranger had brought his axe down on one of the infected heads, sending it and black blood over the grass. The animal doesn't stop there, but instead attacks again. It hit the stranger squarely in the shoulders, sending him rolling with it on top of him.

I watch helplessly as the person grapples with the creature, his axes handle the only thing keeping the deer's mouth from reaching his face. Suddenly, he brings up his shield, smashing it into the animals head. I scramble away as the two roll my direction. With the person on top, they bring out a hidden dagger, plunging it into the animals exposed chest.

The deer chokes, its eyes rolling back into its head, before the stranger gives a quick sickening turn of the hilt, ending the creatures life for good. I didn't even realize I had my mouth covered with my hand, but now I lower it, feeling tears coming to my eyes. Now, for sure, this stranger is going to kill me too.

They stand up, pulling the dagger out of the deer's carcass. Now, I can see their front. They wear a red fitted vest, a belt strapped tightly to their slim waist. It holds an assortment of knives, and when they shift, I can just make out the silver glint of a pocket watch. Black pants are stuffed into tall steel toed boots, the cloak reaching just above their ankles. I've seen enough to know it's a man.

He turns to me, and my heart slams against my chest. This is it, I die now. I look up to the hooded face, trying to see his face, to look into the eyes of my killer. But his face is too heavily shadowed for me to make out anything other than long locks of black hair. I start to scramble away, slowly trying to escape my fate. I feel tears fall down my cheeks.

He walks forward, his axe slung over his shoulder nonchalantly. _No, _I tell myself, _it wasn't supposed to end like this. I'm not ready to die yet…_ Then, he stops, holding up a hand. "It ok," hear him say, his voice catching me off guard. Its low, and soft and… soothing. He reaches up and pulls away his hood, revealing his face.

I feel my heart flutter. His features are angular but strong, deep red eyes with pure black irises staring down at me. His hair is long and ruffled, but rugged, it stained a deep dark black, framing his face. Pointed ears poke out of his hair. His skin is lightly bluish, a few scrapes and dirt here and there. But he is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He reaches down a hand, a small smirk on his face. "My name's Marshall. Marshall Lee Abadeer." I stare at his hand then look back at his face. I put my own hand in his, feeling his strong grip, "My name's Fionna." He smiles this time, pulling me up to my feet.

"Well, Fionna, welcome to the Land of Aaa."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's just a sample. REVIEW! :3 If people like it, I will actually write the fanfic fiolee. This is just an idea. looking forward to your review :D<strong>

**Cheyenne iz out, PEACE!**


End file.
